Shadows, Mirrors and Twilight
by Forgotten Shadow Dweller
Summary: Sometimes I see glimpses of him in shadows, shadows of a long forgotten past in a twilight covered world. Spoilers for the game. Male Sheik/Midna. Some slight AU.
1. 1 The Shadow

You know those days, when all of a sudden, what your thinking about turns into a plot? ya, I had one of those... a few weeks back, and I finally got to writing it out. Ill update when I can, I am a senior this year and when I write, I do it all at once, not a good habit I know, but that is besides the point...

My other note is that this is in no way shape or form yuri, you will see what I mean, and I do not feel like explaining my view on a certain character who has many opinions about him/her...maybe next time or pm me if you really want to know

Anyway I do not own Zelda, this is merely a fan based work for fun and I gain no profit from this...

(actually being home schooled I could turn this in for my English class and get a grade...that is my only gain)

Onward with the story.

* * *

'Sometimes I wonder how it came to this. Me, the Ruler of the world of twilight, here in the light, on the back of a wolf who is really a man, in a hidden forest, chasing after a lost one for no apparent reason other than we had nothing better to do because we don't know where we are going.

'Life is not making much sense to me right now.

'But when did it ever?'

The trees were all starting to look the same to the two odd companions, a wolf and what could be described as an imp, by the time they had finally 'played' (violently attacked) with the skull child enough to suit his needs. They looked around the now found glade with wonder, ancient remains of a lost civilization could be seen through the trees. The hard ground was covered with a thick layer of moss and dirt, obscuring parts of once beautiful designs on the ground. Two, stone guardians stood near the end of the clearing, unmoving and silent to time.

Or so they seemed to be.

As the companions soon discovered, they lived and lived to test. Midna had known from first seeing the boy, Link, that he was the chosen hero, even Zelda has guessed it when they first met. But the guardians had no mind to ask what an exiled princess, a wolf, and a dead ruler what they thought on the matter, so a test it was.

After the horrid test of wits, the guardians let the two pass. Up old, cracked stairs and into a place that all felt the presence of heroes old. But it was a broken and crumbled room, with the trees growing where there were once walls and stained windows, now shattered on the ground.

"Link, look."

The wolf turned his head to see that in the center of the area the ground raised a little in a circular shape. What his partner in particular was pointing to was standing erect in the center of the pedestal. From how far away they were standing it was just a flash of silver in the sunlight. He knew what it was.

"So what are you going to d- AGG, wait a sec!"

Midna didn't even have time to hold on to Link's fur tighter before he dashed at high-speed towards the center of the clearing. Within moments she had floated off and watched as he touched the sword standing there, and with a great burst of light, was himself again, green hat and all. And was taking the sword out of the pedestal before she had the chance to suggest it.

No, she was too busy looking at what had landed near by where she was hovering. Zant's shadow crystal. Link looked at her questioningly as she picked it up out of the moss. "Careful, If you touch it you will turn back into a beast."

They both pondered on this, wondering what to do with the strange crystal. "Maybe we should just get rid of it" Midna voiced. "It could be dangerous... but" she said more to herself than to link "Now that you have that sword you can always use it to turn back so... maybe we should keep it, and use Zant's little 'gift' against him"

Link nodded his head and Midna smirked at the thought, yes it could be very useful in their quest.

She was put out of her thoughts by Link coughing, probably getting a bit impatient at her thinking to herself "Go on ahead, ill be there in a minute" His lips twitched into a small smile, he knew she would never tell him she was admiring the old world of light, but he had known she found it beautiful like he did the twilight so he would let her be.

She was looking at the ground where the shadow crystal had laid, the moss had burned away from the darkness it omitted. The ground that now showed through was a design, a triangle surrounded by three small circles. A sages symbol, if she remembered correctly. she reached down to touch the impression when a thought struck her like lightning, Link was to the left of her when he transformed, and the crystal had slid to the ground from the left. From the direction of the forest.

She quickly whipped her head around to the right and her red eyes widened with surprise when she saw a human form there. From her fleeting glance she could tell he was a male, the broad shoulders and lack of chest gave that right away. Most of his blond hair was covered in a gray wrap, and his bangs covered his eyes. The same cloth that covered his hair covered the rest of his face that his bangs wouldn't hide. From what she could tell the rest of his clothing looked scrap like from all the wrap and gray.

But before she could blink, and with a loud snap, he was gone.

She did, however, notice an eye and tear mark pattern on his chest.

"Who was that" she whispered. "And why did he give this back..." She had a feeling he knew what the crystal was worth on this side, and it was more than most would make in half a life of work so why...

She had thought enough on it. Shaking her head, she started her way back to Link. He was probably tired of waiting for her by now. Too lost in her thoughts to notice that behind her, deep in the trees, red eyes were watching her leave the forgotten temple of time

* * *

Reviews are highly appreciated and will result in more inspiration, which will lead to either more updates or better work in art class, which are both good in my opinion.


	2. 2 Back to the Woods, and the Past

AN. Sorry if this chapter is boring. Its kinda a bridge chapter, like the entire book 5 of HP, except mine doesn't have tons of information that will explain two more books.

Anyway, I do not own twilight princess or any of its characters, if I did, would I be sitting here writing fanfiction?

* * *

"So...The Lost Woods again?"

Midna and Link were speaking on where to find the next mirror shard. Or, rather, Midna was talking and Link would enthusiastically nodded at her suggestions. And after Snowpeak, a nice warm place was high on the priorities list for searching, that and the only other one was somewhere in the sky. Like they had any idea where to look for that.

"So why did your uncle have to watch the _entire _time you attempted to not fall to your death?" Midna asked Link after returning to the entrance of the forest on a golden cucco. "I mean wouldn't it have been better to just jump?"

But, as usual Link just smiled at her. She was starting to wonder if she would ever get a proper reply out of the boy when they both heard the familiar sound of a trumpet being played through the ancient trees. The friends knew what was coming, and both let out a long sigh at the thought.

After a particularly nasty battle with the Skull kid, and an even nastier one with five or so shadow beasts, our two companions were resting in the sacred forest glade, thinking of where the mirror shard would be in this place.

"It would have to be somewhere Zant could hide it...so at least we don't have to cut down all the old trees" Link chuckled at this, but then got a serious look on his face and started up the stairs past the two stone guards, into the fallen room ahead.

Midna hovered still for a moment, wondering what the boy could possibly be thinking, but soon was floating silently behind him. Having not forgotten her last visit here, she kept her visible eye skimming the edge of the clearing, looking for that mysterious shadow in the trees. In fact, not only had she not forgotten, she made it a point to remember and to look up what history she could while Link wasn't paying too much attention. She couldn't have him thinking she was crazier than the boy already thought her to be.

What little information she had attained was not very useful, the eye and tear she had seen belonged to a now extinct tribe that had been gone since the hero of old's time, and had once served to protect the royal family. Not even the books had told her all of that, she had overheard two people conversing at Telma's Bar to obtain most of that information. 'Who knew that the light people kept such poor history, I think the Twilli have a better history of their world than they do'

She was knocked out of her thoughts by Link rushing past her towards the stairs again. "Hey, where are you going?" His eyes sparkled with mischief as he turned quickly to look at her, then proceeded to continue on his way to... wherever he was going.

Midna followed him up the path towards where they had come in the first time, a balcony of sorts with a blocked off door, only when they reached the top, the stone guardian had disappeared from its post in front of the door. "Wont you just fall down the stairs that aren't even there anymore if you go through that door?" Midna inquired?

Link didn't seem to be paying any attention to her sarcastic remark. Because after she had finished her statement, he had pushed both heavy stone doors completely open. Looking through was unlike anything either had experienced. It was like a shimmering gray window. Link started to reach his hand up, then let it rest on the surface of the glassy shimmer. He looked at Midna ,who nodded, then he walked through, with her following behind.

Neither were expecting what lay beyond the door. The once crumbled old remains in the forest were now standing tall and new. Polished marble walls and checkered floors, high stained glass windows, and a silent hymn buzzing through their both looked around in awe at the fineness of the place they were standing in. The old temple of time.

'I never thought id get to be here in my life' Midna thought before turning to find Link, only to see the boy tumbling down the stairs. She floated over to where he had been standing " See, I told you you would trip." she laughed as he landed at the bottom of the stairs. Link glared at her as he stood and brushed himself off, turned, and walked toward the archway at the other end of the room.

"So, what do we do in here?" As the duo stepped into the next room they found it to be a dead-end. Admittedly, this was the place the master sword rested, and the connection to the sacred realm, but it was still, a dead-end.

The center of the room held the Pedestal the master sword rested in, the platform that it stood on was surrounded by six different designs. Link walked up to the center of the pedestal, and struck his sword back in the ground where it had once rested. instantaneously, a stairway made of light came fluttering down from the window before them. Then two strange bird like creatures buzzed up to the top, and through the glass.

"Well, better go see whats up there" Midna stated, before disappearing into the hero's shadow for a time, she needed a break. With that, Link bravely started bravely forward, and on to find the third piece of the mirror.

* * *

So, like it? hate it? love it? don't have any feelings from or for it at all? If you fall into any of the above categories, write a review with your feelings included. Please do not flame though, constructive criticism is okay, but flames are just mean, and I will just ignore and remove them.


	3. 3 True Introductions

Wow, chapter three here. And here I was thinking I would never get this done.

Let me know if you see something wrong, punctuation, misspelled words, horrid grammar, plot holes...

Oh, and do not let the thing about the sages bother you. I made it up.

Lastly, have fun and enjoy the show.

* * *

"I am never looking at a spider the same way again, In fact I think I'll pass on ever seeing one again. If one does come along, you will stab it for me right Link?" Asked the smaller of the two figures walking down the blue stairs, well, rather she was floating, and he was walking.

Link grinned at his friends request, chuckling in amusement her girlish tone. He never though that Midna would have a problem with spiders, but it just goes to show not to assume anything about the Twilli, or any race for that matter.

"It really is to bad, that we can't come back here," Midna remarked, as the duo made their way to the stairs back out. "I was actually beginning to like it in the past, no Zant, Zelda is safe, and we aren't the heroes. Eh Link?'

However, while Midna was going on up the stairs, she didn't notice, or hear for that matter, link reaching to the back of his neck, and falling down the steps. Again. Midna turned around and gave a soft laugh, "I am never letting you near stairs again, which is too bad, seeing as we have to get to the sky some how."

Link, however, was totally unresponsive. Silent, even for him. No lifting of his head to smile, not even a soft chuckle came from the boy.

"Link?" She floated down to him, and noticed that sticking from the back of his neck, was a small needle. She was just reaching to pull it out when-

"I wouldn't do that, If I were you, Interloper."

Swiftly, Midna whipped her head to face the one speaking, hand still out stretched towards link. Her visible eye widening in semi recognition.

"What did you do to Link, Sheikah?"

The man she spoke to was truly the epitome of the race. Soft blond hair fell from the wrap around his skull, covering one of his red eyes. His blue clothing looked worse for wear, with much of it wrapped in the same material he used around his hair. Presented boldly on his chest, was the red Eye and tear, the symbol of the almost forgotten race.

"Nothing he wont wake from in a some time..." He took a step forward " You, on the other hand, are not so lucky. You shouldn't be here. How are you even here? Why are you not just a shadow, like the few that have escaped?" And another step, a few more and he would be standing next to her.

"What do you know of the Twilli?" She quietly asked.

"That they are the ones who darkened the sacred realm, and were sent from this world." he coolly responded. "And _you should not be here_."

"I'm _trying_ to get home as fast as I can. But, before Link and I were so rudely interrupted from trying to _repair the mirror_ to send me _home_, the _only way _to send me home, you had to knock out my partner before we could leave." She floated towards him. Becoming annoyed with the man in blue. "And in _our_ time, an actual power-hungry Twilli is trying to gain the sacred power you are so _paranoid_ about _me_ getting to," She was on the verge of yelling at him by the time she finished.

He seemed to ponder her words, testing them to what he did know, they should not be here. It took a moment, but he extended his hand to her. "_If_ what you say is true, then I shall not stop you, _Princess._"

"how did you-"

"The fused shadows, they belong to the royal family of your kind. Though how you managed to lose half of the relic is beyond me" He stated before she could finish her question.

"We are working on that too," She looked to Link, seeing the effects of the dart barley starting to wear off.

She reached out to take his hand, but he drew back a bit, "I do have a condition for you though..." he trailed off.

"What now?" She was definitely irritated at the red-eyed man now.

"I know you have the power to... "he then spoke in a whisper "... _Destroy the mirror."_

"I want to do this why? Midna asked, wondering if the man was out of his mind. Or even if there was a mind under all the cloth and hair.

"Who is to say the same thing wont happen again? Life has brought back The Princess, The Hero and The Demon King, time and time again..." He looked around the temple, and she followed his gaze.

The stained glass windows that she over looked before shined their meaning brightly now. They all had the picture of a hero clad in green, and the princess standing with him. Though the style and story changed, the message remained the same.

It would continue to happen until the world itself died.

"Your kind was not destined to play forever in this story, and mine was meant to die with this one." he spoke sadly "All but me, as soon as Impa gives up the right as Sage of Shadow, I take over, but being the last... I have no one to pass the tittle on to."

Midna was silent at his sobering words, he was right, she did not want a repeat of these events to befall her descendants. No matter how much she found herself enjoying this world, she would give it up. If it meant her tribes safety.

"I accept,"and with that, the deal was sealed.

"Now go, once your hero wakes up. Iv got my own hero to deal with soon, do know though, I will make sure you are staying on target."

"How will you find me?" she paused, fang digging into her lip "This is so far in the past for us, and you cant get through the gate to our time."

"I am going to be the last sage, remember? I can't move on," he said, almost amused.

Link was beginning to stir. Groaning in pain from the headache he was sure to have from the fall.

"I will do as you say." Her eye never leaving his. "Just... Don't let Link know. He has already given up so much, I don't want him to lose me just yet."

"I understand, Princess, Link will never know of my existence. " He looked towards the not so slumbering hero "Now, I believe your friend is waking."

"Link!" Midna cried out as the fallen hero rubbed his head. "I knew you had a thing for stairs,"She teased

Link just stuck his tongue out at her, stood, and brushed off his tunic, the needle falling with a tiny clink to the tilled floor. After looking around once more, Midna returned to her friends shadow having had enough excitement for the day, wondering if their new toy would work on some of the statues blocking what looked to be some sweet goodies back outside...

Apparently not.

Deciding to rest up a bit before moving on, as his head was still throbbing from the combination of drugs and falling face first into hard stone Link was laying back against an old tree, with a piece of cloth resting over his eyes. Midna decided that it wasn't the funnest thing in the world to watch the hero get his 'beauty sleep' as she called it, in her mind of course. She went to watch the animals of the light play in the trees a ways away.

She found the flash of misplaced gold and red less frightening this time.

Less.

She glided over to the spot she saw him, calling out to the open air "I never did get your name."

And as she expected, some one in the nothingness responded to her.

"Sheik, and yours, princess?" Asked the voice.

She smiled, her fang now clearly showing. "Midna"

* * *

You know, it was planned for Shiek to make an appearance in Twilight Princess. They gave him a design for the game, but didn't put him in. Though with Zelda being locked up in the tower, they might have had some complications fitting him in.

His design in Brawl is the same one he might have had in TP...  
Just something you might want to know

Anyway, I am starting a Final Fantasy VII fan fiction, but I plan on finishing this one up before posting that one, but Iv got the plot layed out...like i will stick to it though.

Thanks for reading, and have a great day :D


End file.
